The Lemcher
Class: The Lemcher HD: d6 Alignment: Any neutral Background: By glitching their own bodies with the bodies of animals, the fierce and vicious lemchers of Madagascar have wandered the wasteislands of Africa for decades. Originating in Madagascar in the First Glitch, the natives of the island had developed ways to merge with their lemur population. The glitch remains with the entire lemur race, allowing for lemchers to be generated as long as there are men and lemurs. Most lemchers fail to advance beyond lemur, but some lemchers have discovered the dark method of devouring another animal's blood in such a way as to mutate themselves with that animal as well. While these mutations aren't permanent, they're powerful. Training has allowed them to use their animal instinct combined with human wit in order to perfect animal stances: states of body in which one aspect of animality is focused. It is assumed that Lemchers are immortal, for the most strong Lemchers have survived since the first Great Glitch. Abilities: Lemur Reflex: The Lemcher's default lemur mutation forces all to-hit rolls to be made with a DEX modifier, and all damage rolls gain a bonus damage of STR modifier. He also rapidly gains additional attacks per round, at the expense of accuracy. Devour: The Lemcher drains the blood of an animal from a corpse into his own system. He feels a rapid change in his body. If his stomach is not powerful enough to handle it, he vomits and passes out for 2d100 minutes. The system for consumption and absorption is as follows: scaled, feathered, shelled, furred, skin BENEFITS DURATIONS TOXICITY Understanding toxicity: If the lemcher consumes more than one different creatures' blood, he must make a percentile roll to save against toxicity. Should he fail, he will immediatetly drop to 1 HP and pass out for 2d100 minutes. When he awakes, all of his mutations will be passed out of his system. The toxicity modifier (TOX) equation is as such: 0*(Toxicity of First Mutation) + 1*(Toxicity of Second) + 2*(Toxicity of Third) + 3*(Toxicity of Fourth) + 4*(Toxicity of Fifth). A d100 roll must be made. If the roll + (TOX-1) is over 100, the lemcher succumbs to toxic overdose. Drink: Same as devour, except that the Lemcher can now simply drink an animal's blood at any age without the corpse. Most Lemchers will store blood in vials at this point. Stomach: Varying levels of stomach indicate the size of the creature's blood the lemcher can consume/drink. Ask DM for creature sizes. If too high of a blood is consumed, see Devour. Mutant Strikes: All Lemcher attacks are considered glitch magic. Two Minds: The Lemcher is able to focus on two mutations and is thus able to safely add another mutation to his body (second mutation is multipled by zero, but third mutation is still multiplied by two, and so forth). State of the Eye: The Lemcher focuses on sight. He gains infravision for 60 feet and his accuracy improves: +DEX on all to-hit rolls becomes +3*DEX on all to-hit rolls. Only one state may be active at a time. States can be changed once per day. State of the Claw: The Lemcher focuses on mutilation. He gains +2 STR, and all his damage rolls shift from +STR to +3*STR. Only one state may be active at a time. States can be changed once per day. State of the Organs: The Lemcher focuses on his inner bodyworkings. He gains +2 CON, immunity to disease and poison, and an additional 5 HP per level. Only one state may be active at a time. States can be changed once per day. State of the Skin: The Lemcher focuses on his mutations. He gains a -50% reduction on all toxicity saves. Only one state may be active at a time. States can be changed once per day. Immortal's Gift: Upon reaching level 18, the Lemcher may choose one of the following masteries: -Lemcher Lordship: The Lemcher's current DEX modifier is doubled. His current strength modifier is also doubled. State of the Skin becomes passive. -Eye of the Panther: Every time the Lemcher strikes over the enemy's AC on his to-hit roll, the amount at which he surpassed the to-hit roll is multiplied by two and added to the damage. The Lemcher may also combine all of his to-hit rolls into one large to-hit roll, DEX modifier included on each individual roll. This move must be announced before rolling. -The Brady Stomach: Similar to Two Minds, except that the first three mutations are set at coefficient zero, and those following increase by 1, 2, 3, and so forth, as if the first three mutations are all one mutation.